Жесткокрылые
| section name = Подотряды | section text = * Плотоядные жуки (Adephaga) * Архостемата (Archostemata) * Миксофага (Myxophaga) * Разноядные жуки (Polyphaga) | commons = Coleoptera |wikispecies = Coleoptera | itis = 109216 | ncbi = 7041 }} Жесткокры́лые, или жуки́ ( ) — насекомые с полным превращением, которые в жизненном цикле проходят стадии яйца, личинки, куколки и имаго. Своё название — жёсткокрылые, жуки получили в связи с превращением передней пары крыльев в хитинизированные твёрдые надкрылья, которые используются в полёте по принципу крыла самолёта.Coleoptera on Tree of Life web project Жуки — это одна из наибольших групп насекомых и живых существ вообще — отряд насчитывает более 350 000 видов. Принято считать, что каждое пятое живое существо Земли — это жук. Размеры колеблются в широких пределах — от 0,3 мм у жуков-перьекрылок до 150 мм у жука-геркулеса или 170 мм у усача-титана гигантского. 60 % всего разнообразия жуков составляют представители всего пяти семейств: — 60 тыс. видов, — 45 тыс., — 40 тыс., — 35 тыс. и — 25 тыс. По данным на 27 октября 2008 года в России насчитывается 13 303 вида жёсткокрылых из 148 семейств.Список семейств жуков России Раздел энтомологии, изучающий жёсткокрылых, называется колеоптерологией. Морфология Тело взрослых жуков или имаго, как и всех других насекомых, состоит из трех основных отделов: головы, груди и брюшка. Строение головы thumb|160px|right|Верхняя сторона головы жука thumb|160px|right|Нижняя сторона головы жука Голова жука покрыта цельной капсулой, которая в ходе эволюции, образовалась в результате слияния нескольких сегментов тела и акрона, и имеет округлую форму. Своей задней частью голова входит в переднегрудь. На верхней стороне головы различают несколько слабо разделенных частей: шею, затылок, виски, темя, лоб и наличник. По бокам головы, размещены сложные, фасеточные глаза, которые могут иметь округлую либо почковидную формы, иногда они могут быть разделены на две отдельные половины. У некоторых семейств жуков имеются еще и простые глазки на темени.Мир насекомых Шеей называется та часть головной капсулы, которая входит в грудь. Часть головы, которая непосредственно примыкает к шее называется затылком и имеет выпуклую форму. По обе стороны от затылка имеются характерные выступи — виски. Между глазами, выше затылка находится темя, которое в передней части переходит в лоб. На лбу, между глазами, расположены усики (антены) — это членистые придатки, которые выполняют функции органов касания и нюха, основания которых находятся в усиковых впадинах. Количество члеников усиков у разных семейств жесткокрылых очень сильно варьирует, также как и их форма. На передней части лба имеется шов, который отделяет от последнего наличник. По бокам головы, ниже глаз, находятся щеки. С наличником сочленяется верхняя губа, которая частично прикрывает мандибулы и ротовой алпарат. Ротовые придатки не опущены в ротовую капсулу и состоят, кроме упомянутой нечленистой непарной верхней губы (лябрум), также из пары нечленистых верхних челюстей (мандибулы), пары нижних челюстей (максилы) и непарной нижней губы (лябиум), которая образовалась в результате слияния второй пары нижних челюстей. Нижние челюсти и нижняя губа двухчлениковые, несут по паре органов касания и вкуса — щупиков. Для жуков характерен грызущий — наиболее примитивный, ротовой аппарат. thumb|300px|left|[[Cicindelidae|Скакун гибридный (Cicindela hybrida)]] Ротовые органы жуков приспособлены для измельчения твёрдой пищи — верхние челюсти имеют жевательный край с развитыми зубцами. Зубцы левой челюсти входят в углубления правой. Максилы состоят из основного членика и столбика, на котором имеется пара нижнечелюстных щупиков; он заканчивается подвижно причлененными жевательными лопастями — внешней и внутренней. Нижняя губа имеет основной членик, или подбородок, и дистальный членик, на котором находятся две пары жевательных лопастей. К ротовому аппарату принадлежит также мясистый вирост ротовой полости — гипофаринкс. На нижней части головы между шеей и ротовым аппаратом находится горло. Его передняя и самая узкая часть, которая прилегает к нижней губе называется субментумом или подбородком, а продольные бороздки около его основания — горловые швы.Строение головы жуков Строение груди [[Файл:Carabus irregularis bl2.jpg|thumb|300px|right|(Carabus irregularis)]] Грудь состоит из трех сегментов, из которых наиболее развит первый. С дорзальной стороны они называются спинками: пердне-, средне- и заднеспинкой. Кутикула каждого сегмента — представляет собой кольцо, которое делится на четыре склерита: спинной — тергит, грудной — стернит и два боковые — плейриты. Перднеспинка часто имеет боковые шипы, выросты либо горбики. Сверху видна только переднеспинка, а среднеспинка, кроме щитка, и заднеспинка прикрыты надкрыльями. Надкрылья крепятся к среднеспинке, а к заднеспинке — перепончатые крылья, предназначенные для полета. Часть надкрыльев, которая заходит на нижнюю сторону тела, называется эпиплеврами. С нижней стороны грудь состоит из передне-, середне- и заднегрудей. Каждый из этих сегментов, в свою очередь, состоит из центральной части — диска, отделенных от него боковой — эпистерн, и задней — эпимер, сторон. В задней части каждого сегмента груди находятся тазиковые впадины, в которых расположены, собственно, тазики — часть конечности. Строение конечностей thumb|160px|right|Конечность жука thumb|200px|left|[[Божья коровка (Harmonia axyridis)]] Каждый грудной сегмент имеет пару конечностей. Конечности состоят из пяти частей: тазиков, вертлугов, бедер, голеней и члеников лапок. Тазик — это короткий базальный членик, с помощью которого нога подвижно прикрепляется к плейриту, они могут иметь шаровидную, конусовидную либо поперечно-продольную форму. Этот признак очень сильно варьирует не только у разних семейств, но и в пределах одного семейства. Тазик с бедром соединяет вертлуг. Суставы между тазиком и грудью, и тазиком и вертлугом двигаются в разных плоскостях, обеспечивая подвижность ноги. Бедро — самый сильный и, как правило, наибольший членик конечности жука. К вершине бедра присоединяется голень, а к ней лапка с члениками. На вершине голени расположены шпоры, обычно две, а у некоторых видов — по одной. Лапка состоит, преимущественно, из пяти члеников, хотя у разных семейств этот критерий варьирует, что является одним из систематических признаков. Последний членик лапки, у всех жуков, несет два коготка. В зависимости от способа жизни у жуков развились разные типв ног: ходильные, копательные, прыгательные, плавательные и т. д. Строение крыльев Крылья — это боковые складки тела, расположены на средне-и заднегруди. Их две пары: передние и задние. У жуков передние крылья превратились в твердые хитинизированые надкрылья. Крыло состоит из двух стенок — верхней и нижней. Каждая стенка образована слоем гиподермы, снаружи покрытой более-менее развитой кутикулой. Между стенками находится узкая щель (часть миксоцеля — смешанной полости тела), заполненная гемолимфой. Крыло имеет систему хитинових трубочек-жилок. Жилки выполняют опорную функцию, в них содержится гемолимфа, проходят трахеи и нервы к клеткам крыльев. Крылья подвижно прикреплены к груди между тергитом и плейритом посредством сложной системы склеритов и мембран. Рядом с местом прикрепления крыло опирается на вырост плейрита — столб, который является для него точкой опоры и образует рычаг с коротким осевым и длинным конечным плечами. Строение брюшка Брюшко состоит из 5-9-ти свободных колец, которые с нижней стороны называются тергитами, а с верхней — прикрытой крыльями, стернитами. Последний членик брюшка называется пигидием. [[Файл:Carabus auratus with prey.jpg|thumb|300px|right|Жужелица золотистая (Carabus auratus)]] Анатомия Покровы тела Жуки имеют три основных элемента покровов тела: кутикулу, гиподерму и базальную мембрану. Кутикула образует внешний скелет или экзоскелет, который покрывает все тело. Она имеет очень тонкий поверхностный слой — эпикутикулу и внутренний толстый — прокутикулу. Эпикутикула под световым микроскопом имеет вид полупрозрачной поверхностной линии, однако она неоднородна и состоит из пяти слоев, которые различаются по химическому составу. Самый глубокий слой эпикутикулы- Протеиновый, над ним последовательно один на одном лежат слои твердого кутикулина, восковой слой из гидрофобных липидных соединений и тонкий цементный. Последний образует лаковое покрытие кутикулы. Характерная особенность эпикутикулы — отсутствие в ее составе хитина. thumb | | 200px | Left | [[Усач чёрный сосновый (Monochamus galloprovincialis)]] Прокутикула образована двумя слоями: мягкой бесцветной эндокутикулой, прилегающей к гиподерме и твердой, окрашеной пигментами экзокутикулой. Эндокутикула содержит полимерные молекулы хитина, связанного с белками. Они расположены слоями, состоящими из тончайших пластинок, причем их направление в каждом из слоев изменяется, что делает эндокутикулу эластичной и одновременно прочной. Экзокутикула не имеет пластинчатого строения. Всю прокутикулу снизу доверху пронизывают вертикальные поровые канальцы, внутри которых проходят тоненькие отростки гиподермальних клеток. Благодаря поровым канальцам происходит связь гиподермы с кутикулой и образований эпикутикулы при линьке. Гиподерма состоит из одного слоя призматических клеток, между которыми встречаются железистые клетки, образующие одноклеточные или многоклеточных кожные железы, а также специализированные клетки, образующие волоски и сенсилы. От полости тела гиподерму отделяет базальная мембрана, которая не имеет клеточного строения. thumb | | 250px | Right | [[Leptinotarsa decemlineata|Колорадский жук (Leptinotarsa decemlineata)]] У жуков различают структурную и пигментную окраску. Структурная окраска связана с некоторыми специфическими особенностями поверхностной структуры кутикулы — микроскопическими ребрышками, пластинками, чешуйками и т. п., которые создают эффекты интерференции, дифракции и дисперсии света. Это металлически блестящие и переливчатые окраски некоторых жуков, особенно тропических видов. Пигментная окраска обусловлена пигментами, которые часто содержатся в экзокутикуле, реже — в клетках гиподермы или жирового тела. У многих жуков наблюдается сочетание структурной и пигментной окраски. Наиболее распространенными пигментами жуков являются меланины — дающие темно-коричневую, коричнево-красную или черную окраску. А также каротиноиды — желтый, оранжевый, красный окрас; флавоноиды — желтого, белого, красного и коричневого цветов. Полости тела thumb | 300px | Right | [[пчеложук пчелиный (Trichodes apiarius)]] Полость тела жуков, как и всех насекомых и членистоногих в целом представлена смешанной полостью тела — миксоцелем. Во время эмбрионального развития у них, как и у кольчатых червей, закладываются парные целомические мешки, имеющие метамерное строение. Позднее стенки целомических мешков разрушаются, распадаясь на отдельные клетки, а целомические полости сливаются с остатками первичной полости тела, образуя смешанную полость тела — миксоцель, не имеющую собственной клеточной выстилки. Это система лакунарных или щелевидных пустот между внутренними органами. Из мезодермальных клеток стенок целомических мешков впоследствии образуются мускулатура, клетки крови, жировое тело и другие мезодермальные образования. В миксоцели циркулирует жидкость, которая называется гемолимфой. Она является одновременно и полостной жидкостью и кровью. Миксоцель — разделена двумя продольными горизонтальными перепонками — диафрагмами на три отдела (синусы). Верхняя диафрагма отделяет верхний, или перикардиальний синус, в котором расположен спинной кровеносный сосуд. Нижняя диафрагма отделяет нижний, или перинейральний синус, где содержится брюшная нервная цепочка. Средний синус лежит между диафрагмами; он называется висцеральным; в нем содержатся пищеварительная, выделительная и половая системы, а также большая часть жирового тела. Полость тела заполнена гемолимфой. Нервная система Центральная нервная система thumb | 300px | Right | [[Веспериды|Жук-весперид (Vesperus strepens)]] Центральная нервная система жуков, как и других насекомых, состоит из парного надглоточного ганглия, или головного мозга, окологлоточных коннектив и брюшной нервной цепочки. Первый ганглий цепочки — подглоточный — находится вместе с надглоточным в голове, остальные-в туловище. Надглоточный ганглий состоит из трех слившихся вместе ганглиев: протоцеребрума, дейтероцеребрума и тритоцеребрума. Протоцеребрум развит лучше, чем другие, и имеет самое сложное строение. В нем различают несколько ганглиозных центров, среди которых лучше всего развита пара стебельчатых или грибовидных тел — высшего ассоциативного и координирующего центра нервной системы. Кроме того, в протоцеребруме содержится пара больших зрительных долей, которые иннервируют сложные глаза. Дейтоцеребрум — средний мозг — содержит парные обонятельные центры, он иннервирует антенны. Тритоцеребрум — задний мозг — иннервирует верхнюю губу. С ним связана вегетативная (симпатическая) нервная система. Подглоточный ганглий иннервирует ротовые органы и слюнные железы. Брюшная нервная цепочка образована в результате слияния грудных и брюшных ганглиев. Вегетативная нервная система Кроме центральной, у жуков хорошо развита вегетативная нервная система. Она состоит из трех отделов: стомато-гастрального, вентрального или брюшного и каудального. Стоматогастральный отдел состоит из нескольких самостоятельных ганглиев и нервов (фронтальный, затылочный, желудочный ганглии, возвратный нерв), но имеет связь с мозгом. Стоматогастральная система иннервирует сердце и переднюю часть кишечника. Вентральный или брюшной отдел состоит из непарной нерва, который тянется параллельно брюшной нервной цепочки вдоль всего тела; его высшим центром является тритоцеребрум. Вентральний нерв иннервирует дыхальца, трахеи, жировое тело; вместе с ганглиями центральной нервной системы он отпарвляет нервы к мышцам, оказывая на них регулирующее влияние. В последнем брюшном ганглии непарный нерв распадается на две ветви, которые иннервируют заднюю кишку и половые органы, эту часть называют каудальным отделом. Органы чувств Жуки имеют хорошо развитые органы чувств: механорецепторы (воспринимают прикосновение, вибрацию и звуковые волны); терморецепторы (реагируют на изменение температуры); гигрорецепторы (реагируют на влагу); хеморецепторы (воспринимают химические стимулы);фоторецепторы или глаза (воспринимают световые раздражения). Глаза у жуков сложные, или фасеточные, в состав которых входит большое количество, иногда несколько тысяч глазков или оматидиев, плотно прилегают друг к другу. Каждый оматидий воспринимает только одну точку предмета, находящегося перед ним, в результате чего фасеточный глаз дает изображение, состоящее из множества отдельных точек, то есть мозаичное. Есть еще проприорецепторы, которые сигнализируют нервной системе о положении, деформации и смещении отдельных участков тела. Пищеварительная система thumb | 350px | Right | [[Усач-титан гигантский ('Titanus giganteus) — самый большой жук на Земле, длина его тела составляет 15-17 см]] Пищеварительная система жуков состоит из трех отделов: передней, средней и задней кишок. Стенки всех отделов кишечника образованы однослойным эпителием, который снаружи покрыт продольными и кольцевыми мышечными волокнами, сокращение которых обеспечивает движение пищи в кишечнике. Эпителиальные клетки передней и задней кишок на свободной поверхности покрыты кутикулярным слоем — интимом. Передняя кишка состоит из ротовой полости, глотки, пищевода, зоба и мышечного желудка. В ротовую полость открываются слюнные железы, связанные с ротовыми конечностями. У жуков имеются мандибулярные, максилярные и лабиальные (нижнегубные) железы. Слюна смачивает пищу и подвергает ее начальному действию ферментов, которые расщепляют полисахара (крахмал, гликоген). Глотка и пищевод обеспечивают проглатывании пищи и ее прохождения в зоб. Зоб является местом накопления пищи и начального ее переваривания под действием ферментов слюны и пищеварительного сока, который попадает сюда из средней кишки. Жевательный желудок имеет мощные мышцы; он устлан внутри толстой кутикулой с острыми зубцами или толстыми щетинками. В жевательном желудке перетирается твердая пища. Средняя кишка в виде прямой трубки отделена от передней кардиальным клапаном — сверткой(?), свисающим в полость кишечника. Средняя кишка является основным местом пищеварения и всасывания. Задняя кишка отделена от средней пилорическим клапаном и состоит из тонкой, толстой и прямой (ректум) кишок. На границе между средней и задней кишками в кишечник открываются тоненькие трубочки — мальпигиевы сосуды, которые выполняют выделительную функцию. Задняя кишка, как обычно, не участвует в пищеварении и не имеет ферментов. Ее функции связаны с формированием экскрементов, водным обменом, выделением и осморегуляцией. Кровеносная система [[Файл:Staphylinus.caesareus.jpg| thumb | 300px | Right | Жук-хищник королевский (Staphylinus caesareus)]] Кровеносная система жуков, которые и у большинства трахейнодышащих (Tracheata) крайне редуцирована путем, почти полной потери гемолимфой функции транспорта газов. От нее остался спинной сосуд, расположенный в перикардиальном синусе и подвешенный с помощью соеденительнотканных тяжей к спинной стенке тела. Задняя его часть — сердце, передняя — аорта. Сердце состоит из ряда последовательных камер и расположено в брюшной тагме. Каждая камера сердца имеет пару боковых отверстий — остий с клапанами. Через них гемолимфа попадает из перикардия внутрь сердца. Клапаны препятствуют ее обратном движению. Задний конец сердца замкнутый, передний — продолжвется в трубчатую аорту, которая открывается в миксоцель вблизи головы. К верхней диафрагме и нижней стороне каждой камеры прикрепляется пара крыловидных мышц. Гемолимфа насекомых состоит из жидкого межклеточного вещества — плазмы и клеток — гемоцитов, которые или плавают в плазме, или неподвижно оседают на поверхности внутренних органов. В в 1 мм ³ гемолимфы содержится от 10 000 до 100 000 клеток, а их общий объем достигает 10 % объема гемолимфы. Плазма гемолимфы — это водный раствор неорганических и органических веществ. В ней есть неорганические ионы и аминокислоты, которые участвуют в поддержании водно-солевого баланса и осморегуляции. Плазма гемолимфы содержит также углеводы, органические кислоты, глицерин, липиды, пептиды, белки и пигменты. Гемоциты — это клетки мезодермального происхождения. Все они бесцветные и имеют ядра. Различают несколько типов гемоцитов: одни из них могут образовывать псевдоподии и осуществлять фагоцитоз, другие — накапливают питательные вещества и транспортируют их в ткани. В разных участках тела, преимущественно в жировой теле, имеются скопления недифференцированных клеток, которые превращаются в гемоциты и попадают в плазму. Гемолимфа образует жидкую внутреннюю среду организма. Она выполняет некоторые важные функции: 1.транспорт питательных веществ, гормонов и других биологически активных веществ, а также продуктов обмена до соответствующих органов, тканей и клеток; 2. защиту организма от инфекционных и инвазионных заболеваний; 3. поддержание устойчивости химико-физических свойств внутренней среды организма; 4. механическая функция — вследствие гидростатического давления гемолимфы меняется форма органов с мягкой кутикулой — расправляются крылья у имаго после выхода из куколки, раскручивается хоботок бабочек и т. д. Гемолимфа имеет способность свертывания. При повреждении покровов она вытекает наружу и образует сгусток из гемоцитов и плазмы, закрывающий рану. [[Файл:Geotrupes stercorarius3.jpg| thumb | 300px | Right | Навозник обыкновенный (Geotrupes stercorarius)]] Неспецифические иммунные реакции обеспечивают фагоцитирующие гемоциты, а также плазма, где есть комплекс ферментов и антибиотиков с широким спектром действия на различные микроорганизмы, например, фермент лизоцим разрушает оболочки бактериальных клеток. Кроме того, гемоциты образуют капсулы вокруг многоклеточных паразитов (нематод, личинок всадников т.п.), что приводит к гибели последних. Специфический иммунитет для жуков и насекомых не характерен, антитела в гемолимфе не образуются. Гемолимфа некоторых жуков ядовита и используется для защиты от врагов. Тесно связано с гемолимфой жировое тело, которое вместе с ней образует внутреннюю среду организма. Эта рыхлая ткань мезодермального происхождения состоит из многочисленных лопастей между внутренними органами. Клетки жирового тела по строению и происхождению близки к гемоцитам. Большинство клеток жирового тела составляют трофоциты. Основной функцией жирового тела является накопления резервов питательных веществ на личиночной стадии развития и обеспечения ими организма на время метаморфоза, диапаузы, голодания, созревания половых продуктов. Дыхательная система thumb | 200px | Right | [[Lucanus cervus|Жук-олень (''Lucanus cervus)]] Дыхательная система жуков представлена трахеями. Трахеи — это разветвленные трубки эктодермального происхождения, состоящие из однослойного эпителия и устланные кутикулой. Трахеи открываются наружу несколькими парами дыхалец — стигм. Две пары стигм расположены соответственно на средне-и заднегруди, и первых пяти сегментах брюшка. Стигмы имеют замыкающий аппарат, который обслуживается двумя мышцами и имеет специальную систему фильтрации воздуха, построенную из многочисленных разветвленных щетинок. Каждое дыхальце обслуживает три поперечные трахеи, соединенные между собой тремя парами продольных трахей от них отходят разветвления до всех органов. Они заканчиваются тонкими трубочки диаметром 1-2 мкм — трахеолами. Концы трахеол или лежат на поверхности отдельных клеток, или входят внутрь. Кислород из трахеол непосредственно диффундирует в клетки, а углекислый газ — из тканей в трахеолы. Выделительная система Выделительной система представлена мальпигиевыми сосудами, задней кишкой, уратными клетками жирового тела, перикардиальными клетками и др. Основными выделительными органами являются мальпигиевы сосуды и задняя кишка, функционирующие как единое целое. Это длинные тоненькие трубочки, которые впадают в кишечник на границе средней и задней кишок. Противоположные слепозамкнутые концы их свободно плавают в гемолимфе. Стенки сосудов образованы однослойным эпителием, снаружи покрытым базальной мембраной и мышечными волокнами. Сокращение мышц вызывают движение сосудов в гемолимфе, мальпигиевы сосуды всасывают гемолимфу с продуктами обмена. Из уратов — солей мочевой кислоты — в мальпигиевых сосудах образуется малорастворимая мочевая кислота. В задней кишке ректальные сосочки изымают из этой жидкости и возвращают в гемолимфу большую часть воды, питательные вещества и ионы неорганических соединений. Обезвоженные кристаллы мочевой кислоты вместе с фекалиями выводятся наружу через анальное отверстие. В жировой теле, кроме клеток-трофоцитов, которые запасают питательные вещества, встречаются также уратные клетки, которые накапливают мочевую кислоту. Накопительная функция этих клеток имеет важное значение в те периоды развития насекомых, когда вывод экскретов наружу невозможно. Перикардиальные клетки, окружающие спинной кровеносный сосуд, способны поглощать крупные белковые молекулы и различные коллоидные частицы, которые попадают в гемолимфу. Половая система thumb | 200px | Right | спаривание у [[Coccinella septempunctata|Семиточечной божьей коровки (Coccinella septempunctata)]] Половая система самки Половая система самки состоит из пары яичников, пары яйцепроводов, непарного яйцепроводу, придаточных половых желез, семяприемника. Каждый яичник состоит из яйцевых трубок, которые в свою очередь состоят из верхушечной части — гермария и базальной- вителярия. В гермарии образуются и размножаются первичные половые клетки, из которых потом получаются ооциты и питательные клетки. Сформированные ооциты попадают в вителярий, где они созревают, накапливают питательные вещества в виде желтка и становятся яйцеклетками. Вителярий разделен на ряд яйцевых камер. В каждой из них есть лишь одна яйцеклетка. По мере роста она приближается к выходу из вителярия, поэтому последние яйцевые камеры наиболее крупные; в них содержатся уже готовые к откладыванию яйца. Рост и развитие яйцеклетки происходят за счет поступления в нее питательных веществ, производимых в питательных клетках, а также в фолликулярном эпителии, который формирует стенки яйцевых камер. После окончания развития яйца фолликулярный эпителий выделяет защитную оболочку — хорион. Созревшие яйца из яйцевых трубок попадают в парные яйцепроводы, потом — в непарный яйцепровод, а оттуда через половое отверстие выходят наружу. В непарный яйцепровод впадает проток семяприемника, предназначенного для хранения сперматозоидов, которые попадают в него во время спаривания. Яйцо оплодотворяется, проходя через непарный яйцепровод во время откладывания яиц; сперматозоиды в это время выходят из семяприемника и проникают в яйца. Половая система самца Половая система самца состоит из пары семенников, пары семяпроводов, семяиспускательного канала, придаточных половых желез и копулятивного органа. Сперматозоиды из семенников попадают в семяпроводы, из них- в семяиспускательного канал, и при спаривания выводятся наружу. Часто копулятивный орган образует наружные половые придатки — гениталии. Придаточные железы, которые открываются в семяиспускательный канал. Онтогенез Эмбриогенез жуков [[Файл:Scarabaeus.sacer.jpg| thumb | 200px | Right | Священный Скарабей (Scarabaeus sacer)]] Эмбриональное развитие жуков имеет свои особенности. Яйцеклетки у них богаты желтком, который занимает всю центральную часть яйца. Поэтому дробление в них частичное, поверхностное, в результате образуется поверхностный слой одинаковых клеток — бластодерма, которая покрывает центральную массу желтка. На будущей брюшной стороне зародыша клетки бластодермы начинают интенсивно делиться, бластодерма утолщается. Этот участок называют зачаточной полоской. Позже за ее счет формируется большая часть зародыша. В зачаточной полоске происходит гаструляция (зачастую инвагинацией или эпиболией), причем сначала образуются только два зачаточных листка: эктодерма и мезодерма. Эктодерма дает начало внешним покровом тела, трахеям, нервной системе, половым протокам, переднему и заднему отделам кишечника, возникающим как вогнутость покровов на переднем и заднем концах зародыша. Из мезодермы образуется мускулатура, жировое тело, сердце с аортой, гемоциты. Мезодерма участвует также в развитии половой системы. Половой зачаток, как правило, отделяется гораздо раньше других тканей в виде парной группы клеток у заднего конца зародыша. Энтодерма, из которой происходит средняя кишка, образуется за счет небольших зачатков на дне передней и задней кишок, которые разрастаются навстречу друг другу, пока не образуется сплошная трубка кишечник. Параллельно с разрастанием зародыша в оболочках начинается его сегментация. На головном конце появляются зачатки глаз, отделяются сегменты головы, груди и брюшка. Появляются зачатки конечностей, в том числе и на брюшке. Позже брюшные конечности исчезают. Мезодерма при этом тоже сегментуется на несколько целомических мешков, которые потом распадаются. В конце концов весь желток исчерпывается, и сформированный зародыш заполняет все яйцо. Он прогрызают или прорывают оболочку яйца и выходит наружу. Постэмбриональное развитие жесткокрылых происходит с метаморфозом и имеет эпиморфний характер. Это означает, что из яйца выходит личинка со всеми сегментами, которая отличается от взрослой особи — имаго. Личинка thumb|250px|right|Личинка [[Усачи|Жука-усача]] thumb|250px|right|Личинка Жука-[[Кожееды|кожееда]] thumb|250px|right|Куколка [[Усач Фабра|усача Фабра (Ergates faber)]] Для жуков свойственна голометаболия, при которой насекомое проходит фазы яйца, личинки, куколки, имаго. Из яйца выходит личинка, которая резко отличается от имаго большей гомономностью метамерии, отсутствием внешних зачатков крыльев, слабым развитием органов чувств. Закончив свой рост, личинка последней стадии прекращает питание, становится неподвижным, линяет последний раз и превращается в куколку. Куколка У жуков куколка относится к, так называемым, покрытым куколкам, у которых имагинальные придатки тесно сращены с телом вследствие того, что личинка при последней линьке выделяет секрет, который при затвердевании покрывает куколку твердой оболочкой. Куколка неподвижна, но это только внешнее впечатление: на этой фазе происходят интенсивные процессы внутренней перестройки — гистолиз и гистогенез. Поскольку характер движений имаго, особенно полет, и его питание иные, чем в личиночной фазе, то и мышцы, и пищеварительная система, конечности и другие личиночные органы должны полностью перестроиться. Большинство органов личинки разрушается; этот процесс называется гистолизом. Он происходит фагоцитозаом, автолизом (самопереваривание), а также с помощью ферментов. Гемоциты выделяют в гемолимфу ферменты, которые разрушают ткани; их остатки фагоцитируются гемоцитами. Кроме того, в некоторых тканях происходит автолиз. Когда гистолиз достигает своего пика, внутренние органы куколки превращаются в полужидкую массу, состоящую из гемолимфы, обогащенной продуктами распада. Не разрушаются лишь нервная, половая системы и спинной кровеносный сосуд. Нервная система может дополняться новыми клетками, в ней могут концентрироваться ганглии, однако она никогда не теряет своей целостности. Параллельно с гистолизом происходит гистогенез — построение имагинальних органов. Органы взрослого насекомого формируются из особых зачатков- имагинальных дисков. Это небольшие скопления недифференцированных клеток, расположенные в определенных местах тела личинки. Каждый имагинальный диск имеет свое назначение: есть диски, из которых образуются крылья, конечности, определенные участки кишечника, фасеточные глаза и т. д. Имагинальные диски закладываются еще в ходе эмбрионального развития или на ранних стадиях развития личинок; в течение личиночного развития они растут, но не дифференцируются. Только у личинки последней стадии перед окукливанием их клетки дифференцируются; у куколки они раскрываются, образуя имагинальные органы. Важную роль в метаморфозах играет жировое тело. На личиночной стадии в нем накапливаются питательные вещества (жиры, белки, углеводы), которые используются как пластический материал и источник энергии при построении имагинальных органов. Метаморфозы насекомых происходит под контролем гормональной (эндокринной) системы. Как уже отмечалось, метаморфоз регулирует нейроэндокринный комплекс органов, в который входят нейросекреторные клетки мозга, кардиальные тела, прилегающие тела и парная переднегрудная или проторакальная, железа. Нейросекреторные клетки мозга вырабатывают активационный гормон. Через длинные аксоны этих клеток он поступает в кардиальные тела, а из них — в гемолимфу. У личинок активационный гормон стимулирует работу проторакальных желез, которые начинают выделять линочный гормон — экдизон. Последний влияет на клетки гиподермы, вызывая сначала синтез ферментов, которые растворяют старую кутикулу, а позже — синтез материала для построения новой кутикулы. Кроме того, экдизон стимулирует рост и дифференциацию всех тканей личинки, особенно в гонадах, имагинальных дисках и т. п. Параллельно с экдизоном при личиночных линьках выделяется ювенильный (юношеский) гормон, который тормозит метаморфоз, то есть препятствует линьке личинки во взрослую особь. Наличие ювенильного гормона в гемолимфе определяет характер линьки. При высокой концентрации ювенильного гормона экдизон тормозит развитие имагинальних органов и стимулирует секрецию личиночной кутикулы и линька завершается очередной личиночной стадией. Снижение концентрации ювенильного гормона определяет линьку личинки на куколку. Прекращение поступления ювенильного гормона в гемолимфу обусловливает линьку куколки на имаго. Филогенез thumb | 250px | Right | Отпечаток жука-[[Долгоносики или Слоники|долгоносика Curculionidae из среднеэоценовых отложений Юты, США] ]] Древнейшие палеонтологические находки жуков относятся к концу каменноугольного периода Палеозойской эры — 320—300 млн лет назад. Из современных 166 семейств жуков, 67 известны с Палеозойской и Мезозойской эр, и лишь 19 из них вымерли до начала Кайнозойской эры. Считается, что исходной группой, из которой в дальнейшем сформировался отряд Жесткокрылых, было семейство Щекардоколииды (Tschekardocoleidae), которых относят к Первожукам (Protocoleoptera). Протоколеоптеры или Первожуки возникли в каменноугольном периоде Палеозоя. К началу Пермского периода от них отделилась эволюционная ветка Жуков-Пермокупедоидей (Permocupedoidea), которых выделяют в ранг надсемейства. Пермокупедоидеи просуществовали до начала мелового периода (120—145 млн.лет назад) Мезозойской эры и вымерли. Однако еще в нижнем Триасовом периоде — 240—250 млн лет назад, от этой группы отделилась эволюционно очень успешная группа Жуков-Архостемат (Archostemata), которые живут и сейчас. Архостематы образуют отдельный подотряд в отряде Жуков и являются самыми древними представителями этого отряда. Для Архостемат характерно развитие личинок в древесине, которая выступает для них источником пищи, а поскольку условия среды древесины в ходе эволюции изменялись мало, жуки этого подотряда не испытывали воздействия резких изменений климата и не вымерли. Ранним Триасом датируются также и первые находки повреждений древесины насекомыми — в окаменевших стволах деревьев четко видны ходы личинок. Пермокупедоидеи включали семейство Жуков-Адемосинид (Ademosynidae), которая вымерли вместе с ними в меловом периоде, однако, в среднем Триасе это семейство дало начало, сейчас наиболее объемному по количеству видов, подряду Всеядный жуков (Polyphaga). К Пермским жукам также относится еще два надсемейства: Ромбоколеоидей (Rhombocoleoidea) и Азиоколеоидей (Asiocoleoidea), если последнее надсемейство просуществовало до начала Юрского периода (170—190 млн.лет назад и вымерло, то первое в верхнем Триасе развилось в инфраотряд Шизофориформ (Schizophoriformia), от которого произошли две важные подотряда жуков — Миксофага (Myxophaga) и Хищные (Adephaga), успешно существующие и сегодня. Происхождение thumb | 250px | Right | Отпечаток [[Златки (Buprestidae) с эоценовых отложений Месселя, Германия] ]] Палеонтологический наука, на сегодняшний день, не может дать какого-либо достоверного ответа на вопрос о происхождении жуков, поэтому оно остается доподлинно неизвестным. Переходных форм между ними и какими-то другими группами насекомых, имеющих полное превращение, пока, не обнаружено, хотя существует определенное сходство между древнейших жуками и насекомыми с неполным превращением. В геологических отложениях каменноугольного и пермского периодов палеозоя встречаются две группы насекомых очень похожих на древних жуков — это Протелитроптеры и Тараканы, что вызывает очень много путаницы в индентификации древних жуков. Находки жуков, которые датируются, как наиболее древние, обнаружены в отложениях асельського яруса Пермского периода найденных в Нидермошели, вблизи Майнца, Германия. Однако, многие ученые сомневаются в их правдивости. Научнозадокументированные древнейшие находки жуков сакмарского яруса Пермского периода с Босковицкого Грабена, Восточная Чехия. Эти находки являются очень разнообразными и относятся к 8 родам, принадлежащим к семейству Щекардоколеиды (Tshekardocoleidae). Их надкрылья характеризуются решетчатой структурой с жилкованием похожим на жилкование древних Мегалоптер, с которыми, возможно, жуки имеют общее происхождение. Крылья также не способны были складываться на спине, в отличие от современных жуков, а лежали вдоль брюшка и надкрылья были значительно длиннее брюшка. Другие признаки, как например, подвижная переднегрудь, слитные и скрытые стерниты заднегруди, погруженные в грудь тазики задних ног, склеротизированные базальные членики брюшка т.п., не отличались от современных жуков. Находки жуков с кунгурского яруса Пермского периода на Урале, возле Черкады в Пермской области, Россия, принадлежащих к той же семьи Щекардоколеид, свидетельствуют о том, что структура надкрыльев значительно меняется — жилки выпрямлены, с меньшим количеством ячеек. В середине Пермского периода надкрылья жуков структурно не отличаются от современных — жилки расширяются, полностью заполняя пространство ячеек, а последние уменьшаются до полых колонок-колумел. Процесс становления надкрыльев происходит двумя путями. Первый — у Жуков-Купеидов жилки преднадкрыльев образуют механически совершенную решетчатую структуру, и только после этого начинают разрастаться, вытесняя ячейки, которые приобретают вид штриховых бороздок. Второй — у Жуков-Схизофороидив разрастание жилок происходит без промежуточных стадий специализированного жилкования. Одновременно во всех группах жуков возникают гладкие надкрылья- считается, что это является приспособлением к их жизни в водной среде, поскольку гладкие надкрылья вызывают меньшую турбулентность водного потока и обеспечивают эффективное движение в толще воды. В начале Пермского периода жуки являются чрезвычайно редкими животными, даже в массовых захоронениях насекомых они составляют не более 0,1-0,6 % от всей энтомофауны. А в многочисленных отложениях артинского яруса Пермского периода Северной Америки, где найдено много остатков насекомых, жуки вообще отсутствуют, и это в то время, когда Европа и Северная Америка составляли единый материк. Экология Жесткокрылые, как одна из самых древних и самых успешных групп класса насекомые (Insecta), сумели заселить все возможные сухопутные и водные экологические ниши. Они распространены по всей Земле: от беднейших пустынь до дождевых тропических лесов, от экваториальной до полярных зон; нет жуков только в местах многолетних ледников, таких как арктическая, антарктическая и высокогорья. В горных местностях распространены до субнивального и нивального поясов. В Карпатах их можно встретить от предгорий до высочайших вершин, на Кавказе жуки попадаются до высот более 3000 м; в горах Средней Азии — 4500, а в Гималаях и тропических горных массивах — до 5000-5500 м. Разнообразие экологических групп жуков чрезвычайно велико, а ниши, которые они заселяют, — чрезвычайно разнообразны. Большая группа видов жуков заселяет верхние слои почвы, и называется почвенной мезофауной (Жужелицы, Жуки-хищники, Долгоносики и др.), причем личинки и куколки там проводят все свое время, а имаго, хотя бы на короткий период, выходит на поверхность. Еще большей группой жуков являются виды, которые заселяют растения. Много видов живет на листьях и стеблях растений, которыми они питаются (Листоеды, Долгоносики и т. п.), другие заселяют древесину деревьев (Усачи, Златки и др.) и пространство под корой (Плоскотелки, Короеды, Лубоеды и т. д.), другие поселяются в корнях и на их поверхности (Пластинчатоусые, некоторые Долгоносики и Усачи) на цветах и в плодах (Долгоносики, Семяеды и т. п.). Большое количество видов жуков обитает в прибрежных биотопах пресных водоемов. Следует выделить группу пресноводных жуков-гидробионтов (Вертячки, Плавунцы, Водолюбы и др.), которые ведут преимущественно хищный образ жизни. Большая группа хищных жуков заселяет травостой и лесную подстилку (Жужелицы, Жуки-хищники), другие хищники охотятся на листьях растений (Божья коровка, Мягкотелки и др.). Значительная по объему видов, группа жуков обитает в продуктах жизнедеятельности животных (Навозники, Пластинчатоусые, Карапузики и т. п.) и их трупах (Мертвоеды и др.) Экологические группы жуков по типам питания имаго и личинок: # Гидробионтные хищники- виды, которые питаются животной пищей, охотясь в водных экосистемах; # Педобионтные хищники- виды, которые питаются животной пищей, охотясь на поверхности почвы; # Фитобионтные хищники- виды, которые питаются животной пищей, охотясь на поверхности растений; # Листо и хвоегрызущие фитофагов- виды, которые питаются растительной пищей, объедая листья или хвою; # Ксилофаги- виды, которые питаются растительной пищей, поедая древесину; # Ризофаги- виды, которые питаются растительной пищей, обгрызая корни или живут в их середине; # Антофаги- виды, которые питаются растительной пищей, поедая цветки или их части; # Карпофаги- виды, которые питаются растительной пищей, поселяясь внутри плодов и семян; # Мицетофаги- виды, которые питаются плодовыми телами или мицелием грибов; # Детритофаги- виды, которые питаются отмершими растительными останками; # Некрофаги- виды, которые питаются останками мертвых животных; # Копрофаги- виды, которые питаются фекалиями животных. # Паразитоиды- виды, личинки которых питаются частями личинок и куколок других насекомых, на их поверхности; # Паразиты- виды, личинки которых питаются внутри личинок и куколок других насекомых Экологические группы жуков по типам биотопов: # Гидробионты- виды, которые заселяют водоемы; # Педобионты- виды, которые заселяют почву; # Галлобионты- виды, которые заселяют очень засоленные почвы; # Галофилы- виды, которые предпочитают засоленные почвы; # Фитобионты- виды, которые заселяют растения; # Ксилобионты- виды, которые заселяют древесину; # Мирмекофилы- виды, которые заселяют муравейники; # Термитофилы- виды, которые заселяют термитники; # Нидиколы- виды, которые заселяют норы млекопитающих или гнезда птиц; # Троглобионты- виды, которые заселяют пещеры; # Троглофилы- виды, которые временно заселяют пещеры и полости под большими камнями; # Синантропы- виды, которые заселяют людские жилища и строения; Систематика Отряд Жесткокрылые включает четыре подотряда: , , (или Хищные жуки), и . Подотряды жуков-архостемат и миксофагов являются наименьшими, а самым крупным — Всеядные жуки, которых насчитывается около 300 тыс. видов. Подотряд Хищные жуки насчитывает около 50 тыс.видов. Современные классификации (или системы) отряда жуков включают около 150 семейств. Это уже вполне обозримое множество. Хороший специалист по жукам помнит признаки и внешний облик представителей примерно 100 семейств. Это позволяет гораздо легче объясниться с коллегой, найти нужный раздел в определителе или каталоге, ориентироваться в большой коллекции. Колеоптерологические коллекции thumb | 250px | Right | Фрагмент колеоптерологической коллекции [[Мельбурнский музей|Мельбурнского музея, Мельбурн, Австралия]] Жуки наиболее популярная, конечно, после бабочек, группа насекомых для частных коллекционеров и ученых. Это обусловлено, в первую очередь, огромным количеством видов, их распространенность по всей Земле, а также большим количеством представленных среди них форм, размеров и цветов. Именно поэтому коллекционирование жуков получило значительное распространение. Коллекции следует разделять на частные и научные. Частные колеоптерологические коллекции, часто носят любительский характер и ориентируются на эстетичность и эффектность собранных экземпляров. Жуков в таких коллекций подбирают по размеру — чем больше, тем лучше — и цветовой гамме. Наиболее популярными объектами коллекционирования являются Жуки-жужелицы из родов Жужелицы, Красотел и др., которые характеризуются значительными — 3-5 см — размерами тела и широкой гаммой цветов. Кроме них зачастую коллекционируют Жуков-усачей и Жуков-скарабеоидов. Со временем, как правило, интересы частных коллекционеров распространяются и на более мелких представителей из других семейств. Иногда такие коллекции перерастают в солидные научные фонды. Macleay Museum Научные колеоптерологические коллекции — это фонды музеев, университетов, научно-исследовательских институтов, карантинных служб и других научных учреждений. Такие коллекции собираются учеными, которые проводят специализированные фаунистические, эволюционные и экологические исследования жуков, и, как правило, является национальным научным и культурным достоянием с соответственно оформленной документацией и регламентированными правилами пользования. Коллекции такого типа разделяются на выставочные — предназначенные для всеобщего обозрения, и фондовые, доступ к которым имеют только научные сотрудники. В фондовых коллекциях, зачастую хранится серийный типовой материал, по которому осуществляется первоописание определенного вида жуков, и все дальнейшие находки этого вида, для точности определения, сравниваются с типовыми: голотипом и паратипом.Modern Systematics of insects Примечания Ссылки # # # # # (коллективный проект к 100-летию книги Г. Г. Якобсона «Жуки России») # # * Проверено 1 февраля 2009 г. Литература # Гурьева Е. Л., Крыжановский О. Л. (ред.). 1965 Определитель насекомых европейской части СССР. Том 2. Жесткокрылые и веерокрылые. М.-Л., Наука. 668 с. # Захваткин Ю. А. Курс общей энтомологии, М., 1986., 320 с. # Пономаренко А. Г. Историческое развитие жесткокрылых насекомых. Автореф. дисс. докт. биол. наук — М. — 1983 — 47 сс. # Crowson R.A. 1981 The Biology of the Coleoptera. London, Academic Press. 802 p. # Kirejtshuk A.G. Evolution of mode of life as the basis for division of the beetles into groups of high taxonomic rank // In: Zunino M., Belles X. & Blas M. (eds.) Advances in Coleopterology. — Barcelona: Assoc. Europ. Coleopt. — 1992/1991 — P. 249—261. # Lawrence J.F., Newton A.F. 1995 Families and subfamilies of Coleoptera (with selected genera, notes, references and data on family-group names) // In: Biology, Phylogeny, and Classification of Coleoptera. Eds. J. Pakaluk and S.A. Slipinski. Warszawa, 1995: 779—1006. # Ponomarenko A.G. The geological history of beetles // in: J. Pakaluk & S.A. S’lipin’ski (eds.). Biology, Phylogeny, and Classification of Coleoptera. Papers celebrating the 80th Birthday of Roy A. Crowson. — Warszawa: Muz. Inst. Zool. PAN — 1995 — Vol. 1 — P. 155—172. Категория:Жесткокрылые